modern_video_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Euro Truck Simulator 2
Euro Truck Simulator 2 is a vehicle simulation game and the sequel to Euro Truck Simulator created by SCS Software for Microsoft Windows and was released on October 19, 2012. Set in Europe, the player can drive across a depiction of Europe, visiting its cities, picking up a variety of cargos, and delivering them. The game features two more truck companies not previously seen in their official form in its successor. They are Scania and Renault, with MAN being the third official brand carried over from the first iteration. Volvo, DAF, Iveco and Mercedes-Benz trucks also exist, but with their names changed (Valiant, DAV, Ivedo and Majestic respectively). Update 1.2.5/1.2.5.1 included DAF XF in its official form, and update 1.3.0/1.3.1 included Volvo FH16 and Iveco Stralis in their official forms. On January 12, 2013, SCS revealed, through a blog, that a Linux version is "almost ready for beta testing". Gameplay Players choose their starting city, any city inside Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Poland, Slovakia, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. Initially players only have access to their starting country. As the player delivers cargo to more cities or countries, more roads will be discovered and more cargo will be available to the player. The player initially can only take quick jobs. As the player earns more money or takes bank loans enough to buy a truck, the player can choose what cargo he or she wants to deliver. The money earned/loaned can then be spent on a new truck, upgrading the current truck, hiring drivers, upgrading garages etc. The player will also gain experience after each delivery, and a skill point is awarded to the player every time the player levels up. The skill point can then be used to unlock deliveries that require different ADR classes, deliveries that are of a longer distance, special cargoes, fragile cargoes, deliveries that are urgent and Eco-driving. The player can choose from a number of cities as the player's headquarters when starting a new game. The game features 64 cities in 12 different countries. Gameplay Players choose their starting city, any city inside Austria, Belgium, Czech Republic, France, Germany, Italy, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Poland, Slovakia, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. Initially players only have access to their starting country. As the player delivers cargo to more cities or countries, more roads will be discovered and more cargo will be available to the player. The player initially can only take quick jobs. As the player earns more money or takes bank loans enough to buy a truck, the player can choose what cargo he or she wants to deliver. The money earned/loaned can then be spent on a new truck, upgrading the current truck, hiring drivers, upgrading garages etc. The player will also gain experience after each delivery, and a skill point is awarded to the player every time the player levels up. The skill point can then be used to unlock deliveries that require different ADR classes, deliveries that are of a longer distance, special cargoes, fragile cargoes, deliveries that are urgent and Eco-driving. The player can choose from a number of cities as the player's headquarters when starting a new game. The game features 64 cities in 12 different countries. Game Engine The games engine is an improved version of its predecessor Euro Truck Simulator also utilizing OpenGL, though there is an option for Direct3D 9 - commonly known as DirectX 9.0. However advanced features were implemented such as High Dynamic Range imaging (HDR) or Depth of Field (DOF). Key features of the game-engine: * Rendering API: ** OpenGL ** DirectX * Post process imaging: ** Morphological Anti-Aliasing (MLAA) ** igh Dynamic Range imaging (HDR) ** Depth of Field (DOF) * Supports OpenAL (OpenAL Soft 1.14) * Supports Racing wheels as well as other Game controllers such as gamepads Trucks As the game is set in Europe, it features European truck designs exclusively and feature actual working instruments such as flashing indicators, temperature and low fuel warning lights, wipers, and gauges. There are 8 trucks in game, each one with customizable variations of chassis, cab, engine and transmissions among others. The trucks included are: * DAF XF (known as DAV XF before patch 1.2.5/1.2.5.1) * Iveco Stralis (known as Ivedo Stratus before patch 1.3/1.3.1) * MAN TGX * Mercedes-Benz Actros (known as Majestic Across) * Renault Magnum * Renault Premium * Scania R-series * Volvo FH16 (known as Valiant F16H before patch 1.3/1.3.1) Countries Depicted The following countries are depicted in the game: Austria cities Belgium cities Czech Republic cities France cities Germany cities Italy cities Luxembourg city Netherlands cites Poland cities Slovakia city Switzerland cities United Kingdom cities in Wales, 3 cities in Scotland, and 13 cities in England All countries in game mirror real world conventions such as driving on the right hand side of the road, with the exception of the United Kingdom in which all driving takes place on the left hand side. Roadway signage is consistent with the country you are driving in as well as certain landmarks becoming visible as you travel. Downloadable Content From 2013, SCS Software is planning to release downloadable content for the game. On January 31, 2013, SCS Software announced the Eastern European Expansion. Release date is unknown, but it adds 13 new cities across Poland, Slovakia, the Czech Republic and a new country: Hungary. The cities in Hungary will be Budapest and Debrecen. The new city in the Czech Republic will be Ostrava. The new cities in Slovakia are Kosice and Banska Bystrica. The new cities in Poland are Katowice, Krakow, Lublin, Lodz, Gdansk, Bialystok, Olsztyn, and Warszava. Release Versions Publishers There are several different publishers, depending on the country. Following is a list of all the publishers in the certain country. Please note: other countries also sell this product. Category:Video Games Category:Simulation Category:2012 Games